Bajo cero
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Natsu y Gray se quedan encerrados en un iglú tras haber estado jugando como niños pequeños en él. Lo que empezará siendo un simple roce de Gray acabará siendo algo más para ambos dos...


-Si es que...solo a ese berenjena se le ocurre aceptar esta misión...-protestó la pelirroja mientras se re-equipaba con una armadura con forro polar para las extremas bajas temperaturas de aquella montaña.

-¡Aye!-coreó el gato azul volador mientras se ocultaba del frío entre los voluminosos pechos de la rubia.

-¡Quítate de ahí neko hentai!-vociferó Lucy mientras el gato restregaba su rostro entre los pechos de esta-¡Te he dicho que fuera!

-Chicas...hace tiempo que hemos perdido de vista a esos dos...-dijo el gato intentando cambiar el tema de conversación mientras se seguía restregando feliz.

Las dos chicas se giraron con los ojos abiertos, Lucy agarrando la cabeza del gato azul y lanzandolo contra el suelo con la vena de la frente completamente hinchada, y observaron el camino vacío detrás de ellas.

-¡Esos imbéciles se han perdido!-exclamaron ambas sorprendidas por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Estarán haciendo cosas gggggggggggguarrras...-sugirió el gato tapándose la boca mientras volaba.

-¿Gray y Natsu...? Va, ni de coña...

Pero la ceja de la derecha de Erza se enarcó por un momento. Happy no dejaba de tener razón. Aquel par podía llegar a hacer cosas extremas en un temporal así...

**XXX**

El cuerpo de Gray tembló violentamente mientras se abrazaba a las rodillas. Estaba preparado para el frío, pero no para tales temperaturas. Y realmente se notaba el frío pues, por primera vez después del entrenamiento con Ul, no iba semidesnudo, es más, llevaba incluso un anorak polar que no lo protegía del frío.

-Natsu...¿Es cosa mía o hace demasiado frío...?-El chico se giró para observar al idiota de su compañero.

Dos enormes témpanos de hielo caían de la nariz del pelirosa que ponía cara de zombie mientras temblaba violentamente.

-¿T...t...t...tú c...crees?-protestó estornudando y lanzando uno de los témpanos a modo de misil.

Los dos habían quedado atrapados en un iglú en el que se habían metido para jugar mientras caminaban con las chicas. Estás no se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición y continuaron caminando de largo dejándolos solo allí, a merced de los más de cuarenta grados bajo cero que asolaban el interior de la casita polar.

El moreno, no sin antes poner una mueca de asco al pensar en lo que iba a hacer, abrazó a Natsu tumbándolo en el suelo y poniéndose a su lado. El chico se sonrojó de mala manera derritiendo el otro tempano que caía de su orificio nasal.

-¿Q...q...qué haces...?-protestó sin revolverse.

El chico se abrazó más a su compañero situándose encima de él y poniendo sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del menor. Enseguida, el calor del cuerpo del cazador de dragones alivió el entumecimiento de ambas manos.

El corazón de Natsu se disparó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel pervertido? ¿Es qué se le estaba insinuando? ¿Insinuando? ¡Pero si ya le estaba tocando! Realmente aquello no podía ser...¿A Gray le gustaba Natsu? Los labios resecos del pelirrojo se removieron entre complacidos y asqueados.

¿Gray era gay?

Las manos del moreno acariciaron el cuerpo de Natsu haciendo que se estremeciera por completo. Y lo malo no era si Gray, su rival de toda la vida y compañero por suplicio, estuviera interesado en él, sino que el contacto con el chico le estaba dando un placer que no había sentido nunca. Un placer más profundo que el golpear al enemigo.

Gray subió con las manos sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelirrojo ardía. Aquello era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, el cuerpo caliente de su rival. Además, inesperadamente el chico disfrutaba con aquella dulce calor que desprendía el menor. Era como si calmara su propio cuerpo.

Cuando el dedo indice de la mano izquierda del moreno rozó uno de los pezones de Natsu, este dejó escapar un gemido de placer de entre sus labios. El corazón de ambos chicos comenzó a latir de manera violenta mientras se miraban sonrojados.

_¿Ha gemido...? _se preguntó Gray alterado por el ruido del menor. _¿He gemido...?_ Natsu se sonrojó más al darse cuenta del tremendo placer que le daban las manos frías de su rival.

Y, con violencia y pasión desbordada, los labios de ambos se encontraron violentamente alimentados del ciego placer que ambos habían sentido segundos antes, perdiendo toda consciencia de sus movimientos y dejándose llevar por aquel momento.

Las manos del moreno levantaron con violencia la camiseta y la chaqueta que portaba el menor dejando el pecho de este al descubierto...a su merced.

La boca del mayor rozó uno de los pezones de este haciéndolo gemir nuevamente, sus manos acariciaron el torso del chico que se revolvía entre gemidos sintiendo un placer único a cada lametón.

-¡G...gray...!-gritó de placer el pelirrojo.

El cuerpo del moreno reaccionó al oír su nombre de aquella forma tan provocadora. La apretada erección que se ocultaba en su apretado pantalón intentó deshacer la presión que ejercía el botón para ganar espacio y poder respirar.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo también reaccionó teniendo más suerte que el chico que estaba encima suya y ganando el espacio que le ofrecían los simples shorts que llevaba puestos. Por encima de la ropa, ambas erecciones se acariciaron por encima de la ropa haciendo que el rubor de ambos chicos se hiciera mucho más intenso sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

A Natsu le gustaba Gray y a Gray le gustaba Natsu. Su cuerpo y sus movimientos los delataban. Delataban el intenso amor que habían ocultado ante todos y ante si mismos en forma de tontas peleas infantiles y brutos insultos.

-Natsu...-los labios de Gray se posaron sensualmente en el cuerpo del chico que había debajo de el y lo mordió despacio complaciendo a ambos.

-Gray...-gimió el pelirrojo liberando el pecho del chico desabrochando la simple chaqueta que llevaba puesta el pervertido nudista.

Los pechos desnudos de ambos se juntaron despertando un calor ardiente dentro de aquel iglú mientras que de sus bocas surgía el vaho que delataba la gran calentura que habían alcanzado los dos.

-¿Puedo...hacerte mío...Natsu...?-preguntó el moreno muy cerca de su oreja haciéndole estremecerle de placer.

-Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión asqueroso nudista pervertido...-protestó Natsu moviendo la cintura y las manos para librarse de los shorts dándole vía libre al mayor-Y...-tomó el rostro apasionado de Gray y lo miró suplicante-Sé benevolente con mi trasero...

Dos dedos entraron en la boca del mayor mientras con la otra mano liberaba la presión del botón quitándose de golpe la ropa que llevaba bajo la cintura y mostrandole la enorme erección. El rubor del menor se hizo mas intensa mientras desviaba la mirada azorado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba entregando su virginidad a Gray? ¿Su virginidad anal? Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, y aunque en ese momento no supiera si en un futuro se arrepentiría de aquello o no, decidió dejarle hacer.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir dos dedos lubricados acariciar despacio su entrada sin entrar aún. Por un momento quiso gritar que se diera prisa, que los metiera ya que ya no aguantaba tanta tensión sexual, pero se mordió la lengua sintiendo la punta del dedo corazón del chico entrar despacio, evitando hacerle daño.

El chico gimió arqueando la espalda al sentir la totalidad del chico en su interior. En realidad, aquello era extraño. Un sentimiento de dolor que venía acompañado de un gran placer que le hacía gritar y llorar. Llorar de placer. El dedo se movió en su interior despertando una serie de profundos gemidos que excitaron más a Gray.

Un segundo dedo entró haciendo que la cintura de Natsu botara manteniéndose en el aire. Demasiado placer, demasiada lujuria, no quería que el chico parara no lo quería...

Las paredes del iglú se derrumbaron por la calor que desprendían ambos jóvenes haciendo que el sol intenso de la montaña golpeara sus desnudos cuerpos y sus ojos cegándolos durante un instante.

-¡N...n...n...natsu? ¡¿G...g...gr...gray?-la voz alterada de Lucy les hizo a los dos mirar a, donde antes se habían separado de sus compañeras para entrar en el iglú y jugar, la rubia y la pelirroja.

Lucy estaba completamente roja viendo a los dos chicos desnudos, ruborizados, erectos y los dedos de Gray penetrando el trasero de Natsu. Happy colgaba de la cabeza de la rubia con cara de: "Os lo dije...cosas ggggggggggggguarrras"

Y Erza los miraba con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Para ambos, su vida terminaría en el instante en el que Erza les atacara enrabiada...

* * *

><p><em>NA:¡Ohayo minna!_

_Ya sé que este fic es terriblemente porno pero es que un amigo mío me retó diciendo que NADIE era capaz de hacer un fanfic yaoi de Fairy Tail...¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? -risa perversa-_

_Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot y si esta parejita se me hace popular haré más fics de ellos...-cara de pervertido-_

_Cuidaros y un besazo desde mi casita en el país de la guminola~ (L)_


End file.
